


Through the Jungles, Through the Dark

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Episode Reaction, Friendship, M/M, Processing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina comes over to talk with Blaine and Dave at the bonfire and starts rebuilding her and Blaine’s neglected friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Jungles, Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Blina, Blainofsky, and some Klainey thoughts (including bitter ones). Involves Blaine’s friendships not having gone great recently, and his bad mental health. Thanks to judearaya for the beta!

Being at the Homecoming bonfire with Dave was weird. Especially watching the other New Directions grads singing without him - he got why that was happening, but the way he had so often been on the outside of the group that graduated his junior year tugged at his chest. He had thought that was past, but maybe that had been only as long as he was with Kurt.

Once the song was over he got so distracted by Dave telling him a story about one of his old Homecoming football games he didn’t even notice someone coming over.

“Hi Blaine, hi Dave!” Tina said enthusiastically, waving even though she was only a few feet away.

Blaine tried not to wince. He knew he’d been a crappy friend recently, so caught up in his own stuff he’d barely contacted her beyond liking facebook statuses. After he started getting better he hadn’t been able to figure out how to reopen contact. She hadn’t known about Dave, no one had known about Dave except Sam, and only because he pushed. Tina was great, but she was also a gossip and the idea of Kurt finding out before Blaine was ready to tell him had been terrifying.

“Hi Tina!” Dave said, and Blaine could feel from where he was wrapped in his arm he was slightly tense. They’d talked a lot about Dave’s interactions with the New Directions, Blaine knew that he had bullied her. Dave made it clear he wanted Blaine to start talking to his friends more, even though it might be awkward, after Blaine had told him countless stories about Tina and Sam from his senior year. Dave wanted to be friends with them, too, and this was the first test.

“Hi, it’s so good to see you,” Blaine said, shifting out of Dave’s hold to return the fierce hug she was approaching with.

“You, too, and no way are we letting it get this long again, okay?” 

Blaine ducked his head, “I really am sorry. And definitely not.”

She turned to Dave, “And it’s been so long since I’ve seen you, too! I hope you’re looking after my Blainey-days.” There was a smile of her face and an edge of steel to her voice.

Dave nodded, “As best I can, I’d do anything for him.”

Blaine blushed, he still wasn’t used to how entirely free and open Dave was with his affections.

Tina nodded, and moved up to sit next to Blaine, pushing him gently to shift back into Dave’s more relaxed hold. “As it should be! Now I want to hear everything about how you two got together, come on.”

Blaine smiled, he couldn’t explain what it meant to have her be so accepting, coming here tonight had been nerve-wracking, but he maybe it was worth it to have this. To have her obviously trying so hard to show it was okay with her.

After catching up, telling her their story, and hearing some of what was happening at Brown, Tina had to get back, but before she left she gave Blaine another big hug and whispered, “We’re getting together for a BFF sleepover this weekend, no excuses.”

He felt something unknot in him. Tina was a good friend, and he needed someone to talk to. Sam was great, but even with him things still weren’t completely right any more. When Blaine went back to Ohio he hadn’t told anyone, he just felt so embarrassed that he’d failed out of school over a relationship. He felt betrayed that Kurt had let them become just another statistic for how high school relationships don’t last. Most of all, he had just felt heartbroken and like he was worthless, and he didn’t want to inflict that on anyone.

When he ran into Sam in the grocery store he’d come clean, but Sam was obviously hurt by not even being told his best friend was back in town. Besides, he hadn’t wanted to tell him what Kurt had said at the bar, not with him working right at McKinley with him - and no way was he telling Dave. 

Maybe with Tina he could finally figure out how to cope with Kurt wanting him back when he was finally starting to be okay. How to cope with the way his heart lurched even while his blood boiled at the thought that now he was willing to work at it.

She wouldn’t be neutral, Tina never was, but she was better than Blaine at putting her own interests before other people’s. He was learning how to in therapy, but a bit of help from a friend never hurt. Plus, even if she was back to help with the New Directions (and honestly it felt so wrong to not be at the school trying to recruit with them, but they were the competition now) she would be sympathetic to the pain of what had happened with Jane.

“Hey, Booboo, you okay?” Dave said, squeezing his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts.

Blaine smiled, tried to hide how much conflict was running through his head. “Yeah, just looking forward to hanging out with Tina again.”


End file.
